


We Got Time

by BeautyInChains



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Precome, Rimming, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: “You got some fuckin’ mouth on you tonight.” Daryl whines and tries to twist out of Rick’s grasp despite his better judgement. Rick sighs and there’s a disappointed air to it. It almost makes Daryl want to stop fighting him. Almost. “You really need it so bad you forget your manners?” Rick’s voice is low and dangerous, and Daryl can feel his cock throb. “Need it so bad you forget who you’re talkin’ to, hmm?”
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	We Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, oops? I definitely meant to write the next part of The Hanky Code, but then I got to talking with my lovely friend @Egertonsend and the head canons and filth got out of control and this was born! I am actually pretty proud of how many kinks I managed to hit with this one, so I hope that you enjoy it :D Also, I listened to way too much cupcakKe while I was writing, because filth requires filth. If you decide to go there, please know those lyrics ain't safe for work and are frequently downright disgusting :P (Spoiled Milk Titties is my personal fave)

“We got time,” Rick drawls, hands catching Daryl’s as they go for his belt. Daryl whines, butts his forehead against Rick’s, fingers twitching his Risk’s firm grasp.

 _Time_ , Daryl snorts. He’s been waiting all day, longer. He’d been ready for Rick the minute he’d walked through the door, drenched in sweat and covered in walker guts. It didn’t matter, Daryl would have dropped to his knees then and there if Rick had asked him. He almost did it anyway just because he wanted to. Rick had let Daryl get a few kisses in, a few strokes of tongue against his own before Rick had stilled Daryl by the hips. _Shower_ , he’d insisted.

But that had been hours ago. Rick had made Daryl sit not only through family dinner, but a committee meeting as well, all the while not giving Daryl an inch. No hot, meaningful glances, no secret smiles, no soft touches. By the time they got home after the meeting Daryl had been ready to throw a fit. He almost did, except then Rick had wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist from behind and pulled him in close. “Upstairs,” Rick growled into his ear.

It isn’t often they have time, so Daryl gets it. He does. But he hasn’t felt Rick’s touch properly in days. Not his mouth, or his hands, or his cock. And when Daryl hasn’t had his fill, he gets… _Petulant_ , Rick had said once. _Brat_ , Rick had called him last time as he’d pounded into him from behind, pushing Daryl’s face down into the pillows. Daryl’s fingers twitch again, and he thinks maybe Rick does have a point. Rick nuzzles into his cheek, beard dragging against Daryl’s skin as he pulls Daryl’s arms around his neck.

“We got time,” he says again, tongue flicking out to tease at the seam of Daryl’s lips. Daryl shivers, hips arching into Rick’s as his lips part and Rick licks his way into Daryl’s mouth. Daryl moans as Rick’s tongue finds his own and strokes against it nice and slow. Daryl’s fingers wind their way into Rick’s curls and pull just a little. He can feel Rick’s cock swell against his hip and rocks into it. Rick breaks the kiss to nip at Daryl’s bottom lip, giving it a sharp tug. “You’re real bad at goin’ slow, ain’t you?” he says roughly with a little shake of his head.

“Wouldn’t be ‘f y’ hadn’t teased me all fuckin’ day,” Daryl replies smartly. He gasps when Rick grips his jaw hard and sudden, forcing Daryl to meet his eye.

“You got some fuckin’ mouth on you tonight.” Daryl whines and tries to twist out of Rick’s grasp despite his better judgement. Rick sighs and there’s a disappointed air to it. It almost makes Daryl want to stop fighting him. _Almost_. “You really need it so bad you forget your manners?” Rick’s voice is low and dangerous, and Daryl can feel his cock throb. “Need it so bad you forget who you’re talkin’ to, hmm?” Daryl’s jaw is starting to ache.

“No, Daddy.”

“Ah, there he is. My sweet boy. You ain’t forget after all.”

“Could never, Daddy.”

Rick hums and releases Daryl’s jaw. Daryl works it slowly, trying to ease out the ache. Rick’s pointer and middle fingers trace over Daryl’s lips, along the scruffy cut of his jaw. Rick’s blue eyes are blown out and they track the motion of his fingers hungrily. “Not too rough, Darlin’?” he asks. They both know it’s not. Daryl can take a hell of a lot more than that, but it’s nice to hear him ask anyhow. Daryl shakes his head. “You know, you seem t’ think I ain’t been waitin’ all day neither. But I have. Daddy thought about you all day, even when I shouldn’t ‘a been.”

Daryl gasps and Rick’s eyes flit down to their hips before he gives a gentle nod. Daryl clutches at the front of Rick’s blue button down and rubs himself against Rick. He has the go ahead now, rubbing off is fair game. Rick smiles as he watches the little hitch in Daryl’s hip, the way the desperate bulge in his jeans grinds against his own. “You wanna know what Daddy thought about, Darlin’?” Rick allows Daryl to drop his head into the crook of Rick’s neck, feels Daryl give an affirmative little snuffle. “Thought about that sweet little hole ‘a yours. So pink and tight. Thought about openin’ you up on my tongue. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daryl spits out against his skin. Rick laughs, allows that too. Loves getting Daryl worked up just as much as Daryl loves working him up. He lets Daryl get a few more thrusts in before pulling back, much to Daryl’s dismay. He gives Daryl a light shove and he staggers back. “Off,” Rick says with a broad, sweeping gesture. What he means is all of it. Daryl licks his lips. He could put on a show. Go slow like Rick wanted. But they both know that Daryl doesn’t have enough patience for that. Rick chuckles again, a dark thing, as Daryl strips himself without ceremony. Vest and shirt, belt and pants; it all crumples to the floor. He’s not wearing anything underneath, which comes as no surprise to Rick. Daryl’s just naughty like that.

Daryl doesn’t shrink beneath Rick’s attention. He stands there, letting Rick take in every inch of him; from his broad shoulders and built biceps to his small, pert nipples and taut stomach, from his muscular thighs and strong calves to the throbbing, dripping length of his cock. A smirk tugs at Rick’s lips, pleased with the sight before him. “How d’you want me, Daddy?” Daryl rasps. Rick groans, cups himself through his pants and Daryl feels his fingers curl into fists at his sides. He wants so badly to touch, but watching Rick paw at himself like that, desperate, is enough for now.

“Up against the headboard, legs spread,” Rick says. He's stroking himself over his pants now, and the sight of the dark fabric stretched across the hard, thick length of him has Daryl’s mouth watering as he complies. He clambers up with as much grace as he can muster, settling back against the pillows, head knocking against the solid oak headboard as he makes a show of spreading his legs. His own cock rests against his belly, twitching now and again, smearing precome into his skin. Daryl’s dripping now and Rick licks his lips as he approaches. “Put ‘em up, Darlin’.” Daryl moans, stretching his arms up and back to grip at the headboard, biceps flexed and bulging. It’s not comfortable, but it seems a small price to pay.

When Rick joins him on the bed a moment later it doesn’t escape Daryl that Rick has chosen to remain clothed. Daryl huffs, spreads his legs a little wider, almost presenting. “Such a pretty sight, baby boy. Look ‘t you. Y’r drippin’ all over. Makin’ a mess already. You know how Daddy feels about your messes, don’t you?”

“Y’ like ‘em, Daddy.”

“That’s right,” Rick murmurs as he kneels between Daryl’s feet, right hand curling around Daryl’s ankle, tugging sharply. Testing his grip on the headboard, Daryl realizes. “And I’m thinkin’ we’ll have a real big mess once Daddy’s through with you.” Daryl arches up off the bed, can’t help it. Rick swats at his thigh but can’t seem to bother looking cross at the moment. Rick is getting impatient, in his own way. Daryl can always tell. Rick leans in, nuzzles into Daryl’s balls, heavy and full, with a sigh. He lets his tongue flick out and taste the way he had done earlier. It’s light and quick, a little tease that tickles Daryl more than anything.

Daryl almost jumps when Rick grips his cheeks and spreads him open, exposing his hole. Rick groans and Daryl can feel the heat of his breath against him. “Christ, never get tired ‘a lookin’ at you,” he says, dragging his thumb over Daryl’s hole and watching it give just a little under the pressure. He dives in then, tongue first and Daryl cries out. Rick swipes and flicks and fucks his tongue inside. He slurps and sucks at Daryl’s hole until there’s saliva running down his crack in rivulets. Rick makes the most wet, obscene noises against him. The sound alone makes Daryl’s cheeks burn, but it’s nothing compared to the burn of Rick’s beard raking against his sensitive skin. Over and over until Daryl almost can’t take it anymore. It takes everything in him to keep his hands where he put them. He tries to squirm back, but Rick doesn’t let him, tightens his grip. “Daddy, I can’t— _fuck_!”

Rick withdraws with another slurp and Daryl groans at the sight of Rick’s dark eyes, swollen lips, and sopping wet beard. His cock gives another little pulse of precome against his belly. He tries to close his legs, but it’s impossible with Rick between them. “And here I thought you were done actin’ out,” he says breathlessly with a shake of his head. Daryl’s eyes go wide when Rick moves to sit up.

“ _No_! No, ‘s jus’ y’r beard, Daddy. Hurts.”

Rick glances back down between Daryl’s legs, hums as he takes in the deep red beard burn blooming up over Daryl’s ass and thighs. He rubs over it with his thumb and smiles when Daryl hisses. “Aww, c’mon now, Darlin’. You’ve had worse. You feelin’ a little sensitive tonight?” Daryl chews on the inside of his cheek. Rick is giving him an out. Not to everything, just this particular brand of torture. Daryl _can_ take it, same as the grips and slaps, but right now there are other things that he needs. Daryl nods at Rick, willing him to understand. “Okay,” Rick says after a moment, pressing a gentle kiss to the inside of one of Daryl’s thighs and then the other, “Okay, sweet boy. You need Daddy t’ take care ‘a you?” Daryl nods again. “Y’r arms gettin’ sore up there?” Another nod. “You can put ‘em down now, but no touchin’.” Daryl groans as he releases his grip and lowers his arms. They’re tight and sore, muscles swollen from their efforts. Rick watches them ripple as Daryl tries to stretch them out to ease the burn. “Better?”

“Better, Daddy. Thank you.”

Rick rests his head against Daryl’s thigh and looks up at him with a little smile. “’course, Darlin’. I got you.” And he does. Daryl sighs when he feels Rick fingers at his hole. Rick keeps his eyes trained on Daryl’s face as he pushes one inside. He fucks in and out a few times before adding a second finger and curls. Daryl’s jaw drops and he fucks down onto the thick digits inside him. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good, huh?” Rick rubs at Daryl’s prostate with the rough pads of his fingers and Daryl’s eyes roll back into his head. Rick leans up and licks a stripe up the length of Daryl’s cock causing his hips to jump. Rick laughs as Daryl’s cock slips against his mouth and cheek. “Easy,” he says, slipping his free arm under Daryl’s thigh and then up over his stomach to help hold him down. He licks again as he crooks his fingers and pumps them. He gets another gush of pre for his efforts and sucks it up from the Daryl’s slit with a growl. “Taste so good, Darlin.”

Daryl fists his hands in the sheets to keep himself from touching Rick, swearing up a blue streak as he tries to ride Rick’s fingers all the while pinned beneath his arm. His eyes flutter open just in time to lock with Rick’s as Rick swallows him all the way down to the root. “Oh fuck, fuck, _Rick_. Daddy!” He can’t thrust particularly well in this position, but he can feel his cock surge into the glorious wet heat of Rick’s mouth. He looks so good like this, brows furrowed in concentration, cheeks hollowed tight to create that devastatingly delicious suction. When Rick moans Daryl can feel his throat ripple around his cock. With Daryl momentarily distracted, Rick teases at Daryl’s stretched out rim with a third finger before pushing inside.

That’s when the tears come. With a broken sob and aborted thrust a single tear spills down Daryl’s ruddy cheek, then another, and another, and then he’s crying openly, writhing under Rick’s assault. “I can’t,” he slurs, tasting salt, “I’m gonna, _Daddy_ , please,” he begs, but he’s not even sure what he’s begging for. Rick doesn’t let up, head bobbing up and down in tandem with his fingers in and out. It’s sweeter and deeper and filthier than it has any right to be. Every little moan of encouragement, every little satisfied groan vibrates along Daryl’s cock and he can feel Rick gag a little as he swells in his throat. “Ha—ah! Coming, ‘m coming, _fuck_!”

Daryl’s whine twists itself into something resembling a howl as his body winds up tight, back bowing off the bed. Rick’s throat constricts around his cock as it kicks and pulses and he comes. Rick’s fingers don’t stop, fucking right against Daryl’s spot, milking him as he draws back and sucks Daryl through it. Everything sounds obscene and wet, from Rick’s fingers working Daryl's spit-slicked and fucked out hole to the garbled click of Rick’s throat as he works to swallow every drop Daryl has to give. Rick doesn’t stop until Daryl’s cock begins to soften against his tongue and the only thing he can taste is his own spit.

Daryl is still shaking with it when Rick carefully removes his fingers and soothes them over his puffy hole. He presses a soft kiss to Daryl’s cock and then his knee. “So fuckin’ gorgeous, Darlin’. Y’ got no idea how you look,” he groans. And then he rises back up onto his knees. Daryl swallows hard as Rick works his belt open, almost smiles at the little splotch he can see where Rick’s soaked through his jeans. When Rick pulls out his cock it’s almost purple and glistening with precome. Daryl makes a soft sound in the back of his throat as Rick wraps his long, thick fingers around it and drags a thumb over his slit. “Takin’ you apart, tastin’ you on my tongue,” he growls as his fist speeds up, the naughty wet slap of it filling the room, “It was almost enough. Got me so close.” Daryl licks his lips, draws his knees back up to his chest, exposing himself further. 

“Y’ gonna come f’r me, Daddy?”

“Yeah,” Rick pants, “Yeah, Daddy’s gonna come, Darlin’. Where d’you want it?” Daryl slips a hand down between his legs and rubs over his hole with a little hiss, “Jesus Christ, Daryl.”

“C’mon. Want it, please.”

And who is Rick to deny his sweet boy’s request? Rick’s eyes fall shut, grunting as he pumps a few more times and then he busts. His jaw drops as his cock pulses and the first hot spurt hits Daryl’s hole. Rope after rope over Daryl’s ass and thighs, a rogue shot reaching as far as Daryl’s collar bone. Daryl murmurs filthy words of encouragement as he smears Rick’s come over his cock and balls before pushing two jizz slicked digits into his hole. Rick barks out a laugh at the audacity, features twisted up in a mix of pleasure and delight. “Goddamn. Y’r a filthy fucker, ain’t you?” Rick says as he releases his cock and smears the mess dripping over his knuckles onto Daryl’s thigh.

Daryl snorts, looking very much pleased with himself as he shrugs. “Y’ love it though, don’t ya?”

Rick growls the affirmative, crawling up Daryl’s body, settling on top of him and into the cradle of his hips. Daryl sighs when Rick’s lips find his own, kissing him deep and slow. Daryl wraps his arms around Rick’s shoulders with a little shiver when Rick’s tongue finds his own. Rick breaks the kiss with a little flick of his tongue. “Love you,” Rick murmurs against his lips. Daryl hums happily as Rick’s beard brushes against his nose.

“Love you, too,” Daryl says warmly, “Should get cleaned up. Y’r stuck t’ me, _Daddy_.”

It’s playful and Rick laughs when he finds that his shirt has indeed affixed itself to Daryl’s skin, the cooling come gone tacky between them. Rick shakes his head, cups Daryl’s cheek and tips his head to meet his gaze. “We got time.”


End file.
